Feather Dusted
Feather Dusted is a 1955 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Miss Prissy goes off to a (literal) hen party, leaving her son Egghead Jr. behind. Passing by "loafer" Foghorn, Foghorn takes it upon himself to play games with Egghead Jr. instead of having to read "How to Isolate the Isotope". Although Egghead Jr. "shakes his head when he means yes, and nods when he means no," Foghorn tries playing games with him. Foghorn first tries to explain how to play croquet, but Egghead Jr. manages to knock the ball through all the wickets (showing off his diagram when Foghorn doesn't believe that shot is possible). Foghorn then tries playing cops and robbers, but Egghead Jr. blows a whistle, and Foghorn is arrested offscreen. Using his diagram, he marks an X where Foghorn digs out, complete with prison outfit and ball and chain. Next they try playing Indians and Daniel Boone, but Foghorn gets a face full of buckshot when he pulls the cork out of Egghead Jr.'s gun. Foghorn then plays pirates with Egghead, Jr., but when he tries adjusting the 'cannon' (instead of listening to Egghead Jr.'s diagram, which points the cannon away from the target), the cannonball winds up bouncing into Foghorn's mouth, knocking him into the lake. Finally, Foghorn goes swimming, and tells Egghead Jr. that he's a "battleship", encouraging him to swim in and "sink me". Egghead Jr. instead winds up a series of mini battleships that shoot at Foghorn, sinking him. When Egghead Jr. pulls Foghorn out of the lake, Miss Prissy comes and berates Foghorn - "Mark my words, one of these days, some of your childish pranks are going to backfire on you." Foghorn gets up, says, "Ma'am, I say ma'am, you are so right!", showing that water is now pouring through the holes he has in his body. Foghorn's Quotes * That gal's as cold as a nudist on an iceberg. * This will be more fun than a barrel of half-witted monkeys. * That boy's as timid as a canary at a cat show. Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 5 * VHS - Foghorn Leghorn's Fractured Funnies * VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) (United Kingdom only) * DVD - Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Volume 2, Disc 1 (part of The Porky Pig Show, without the opening and closing titles) * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * On ABC, The Merrie Melodies Show (both FOX and syndicated) and Cartoon Network and Boomerang (in America; international Cartoon Network and Boomerang feeds -- as well as the Boomerang streaming app -- have this short uncut), the part where Foghorn Leghorn and Egghead, Jr. play Daniel Boone (with Foghorn Leghorn as an Indian and Egghead Jr. blasting Foghorn in the face with his "toy" gun) was cut. The edited version of this cartoon goes from Foghorn digging out of prison (after getting arrested while playing "Cops and Robbers") and suggesting that he and Egghead, Jr. play "something less confining" to the sequence where they play pirates with a fake fade-out.https://watch.boomerang.com/watch/72/6 * On the now-defunct WB! channel, the part where Foghorn and Egghead, Jr. play Daniel Boone was shown, but was edited to remove the part where Foghorn pulls the cork on Egghead, Jr.'s gun and gets shot in the face. Notes * This was the final cartoon to use the original "bullet" sequence for the ending titles. This cartoon was also the last-produced, but not the last-released, before the original studio shut down. This was also the final cartoon in the 1953-54 season. * This is the second and final cartoon where Miss Prissy has had a more extensive vocabulary than her trademark "Yeeeesss", as in "A Broken Leghorn" (1959), the character returned only saying her trademark "Yeeeesss" as in her first three appearances, "An Egg Scramble", "Lovelorn Leghorn", and "Of Rice and Hen". External Links * References Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Miss Prissy Cartoons Category:Egghead Jr. Cartoons Category:1955 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet